Various components are subjected to fluid tests to determine how such components will react to various environmental conditions. For example, fasteners that are used to secure panels together may be subjected to fluid slosh tests to determine how fluids, such as liquids, affect the fasteners.
A typical fluid slosh test system includes a testing tank that is coupled to an axle. The tank is configured to receive and retain one or more components therein. Fluid, such as water, is retained within the tank. The tank is then rotated about the axle to so that the water sloshes back and forth within the tank, thereby flowing into and around the components that are being tested.
Typically, the testing tank is a costly, large metal tank (for example, capable of retaining one hundred or more gallons of liquid). Further, the actual fluid test is time-consuming. In particular, a typical fluid slosh test involves the testing tank rocking back and forth for a month or longer.
Also, the conditions inside the testing tank may or may not be comparable to actual environmental conditions that a component experiences. For example, the single axis of rotation of the testing tank is only able to simulate fluid slosh test with respect to the single axis, which may not accurately simulate actual environmental conditions.